Fan:The Power of Three
The Power of Three is the seventeenth episode of Gallantmon Strikes. Summary Justimon is attacking Depthmon. Depthmon is unable to fight back due too his depression. But luckily, Mako & Kurt arrive in time, & Justimon retreats. Charlie tells them that he can't fight & wants to just step back out of their way while they continue fighting, but Mako & Kurt explain to Charlie that they need him, Mako explains that a team is always stronger together. Johnny returns to Murmuxmon's lair. Murmuxmon has found his next recruits - the Charles brothers. Murmuxmon explains that the Charles brothers are very enthusiastic, but not bright. The Charles brothers are stealing two motorcycles to make some money. A passing guard spots them, so Derek Charles kicks him hard, knocking him out. Murmuxmon prepares to pay his new recruits a visit. Back at Gale's Books, Lauren wants to have a talk with Morgan, but then Kurt, Mako & Charlie walk in. Morgan takes them in the back to talk, so Lauren leaves. Morgan explains that Johnny is more than a hacker, but also a UFO conspiracy theorist. Mako tells Morgan he wants to meet him, so Morgan sends Johnny an instant message to meet with her. But then, Mira Watson walks in. So Morgan has them go before she sees them. Morgan takes her computer & heads out from the back room. Mira tells Morgan that she didn't expect her to get fired, but needed a little lesson about not faking evidence. But Morgan explains that she wasn't faking evidence, she was baiting a trap for... was researching a story she would die for. So for a story that sounds that good, Mira wants to make a deal & offers to talk to the editor & try to convince him that he overreacted. But Morgan tells her No deal, & that she has more important stuff to worry about now. So Mira leaves. Mako tells Kurt & Charlie that they need a training session, & tells them to regroup the next morning, early. Murmuxmon is all suited up, with briefcase, & heads on out to con his new recruits. Johnny receives Maya's message in Murmuxmon's lair. Kurt visits his dad at the hospital again. Kurt says that he understands now why he gave him the Digi-Deck. His dad reminds him to also take care of himself & family, & not just help others. Charlie checks his mail from the post office & opens a letter from Dr. Norman Heather from the Naval Hospital, Respiratory Education Unit, informing him that on review of his latest tests, he feels it important to warn him that any strenuous exercise could be extremely dangerous, & says to please call him as soon as possible to discuss this urgent matter. Charlie crumples the letter. The Charles brothers begin disassembling parts from the stolen motorcycles to sell. Murmuxmon arrives & offers them to be a part of a really big score. He explains that his team is getting ready to make the biggest heist in the history of Earth, but one guy stands in their way, & if they can somehow subtract that person, they can have anything they want. The brothers accept the offer, so Murmuxmon shows them the tools of their new trade. He opens the briefcase, revealing that it's full of spending cash, & two Digi-Decks. Later that night at Gale's Books, John stops in to meet with Morgan, without calling first. Morgan asks him if he knows what a Digimon Holder is. John says he has no idea. Morgan explains that some people she met said that his pictures are of a Digimon Holder, & they want to meet him. John agrees to meet with them, but only on his terms. The three Holders begin their training session. Beelzemon teaches Depthmon that a fighter with no stealth power needs to make every shot count. Depthmon manages to kick Beelzemon hard. Mako, Kurt & Charlie go to meet Johnny. They see Johnny being taken away by a Minion, so they transform. Depthmon takes off one way without waiting. Beelzemon & Gallantmon decide to meet them on the other side. The Minion attacks Beelzemon & Gallantmon. Depthmon is attacked by Justimon again. The Minion is destroyed. Depthmon uses what he learned from Beelzemon & manages to deliver a hard kick at Justimon. But it only angers him, & Justimon decides he's done messing around with him. Beelzemon & Gallantmon arrive in time, & Justimon retreats. Charlie apologizes for running off on his own. Mako reminds them that they are stronger together, & the only way they're going to win is to work as a team. And the three take off to team up on some pizza. Murmuxmon returns to his lair with his new recruits - TigerVespamon & Sleipmon.